


Making a Bet

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and May make a bet... over hotdogs. Will one of them emerge the winner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Bet

Making a Bet

\---

iPod Challenge ficlet. Song - "Advance Adventure"

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

\---

"A hotdog eating competition?" Max regarded the sign with a critical look. "You seriously are that hungry?" He looked toward his older sister, who was gazing at the sign in rapture.

"I've always wanted to try one of these contests and we haven't eaten since breakfast," May pointed out. "This would be the perfect time to try it. I just know that I would win."

"No way. I'll be winning this one!" Ash exclaimed confidently, raising a fist and smiling. "I'm feeling pretty hungry already. Some hotdogs would really hit the spot, especially with ketchup and mustard. Yum. I can't wait already."

"Excuse me? I'll be winning this one, thank you very much." May placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes, smiling smugly.

"What's the prize if you win?" Brock asked, standing behind the two. He couldn't quite see the rest of the sign from where he was.

Max leaned forward, peering at the bottom of the sign. "If you win, you receive four vouchers for a free meal at any Goldeen Crown Restaurant in Hoenn."

"Ah, the Goldeen Crown restaurant!" May had been too focused on the idea of entering a hot dog eating competition to notice what the rest of the sign said. "I've heard that the food is really good there and they even serve noodles. My favourite!" She clasped her hands, smiling. "Oh, I know I'm going to win this."

"You might win a noodle eating competition, but you can't beat me in this competition. I'll be winning those vouchers," Ash stated.

"Oh boy." Max shook his head, smiling slightly. Ash and May both had some impressive appetites and could put away a fair amount of food. He was curious about who could beat each other in a contest like this now.

"When it comes to noodles and great restaurants, there is nothing that I can't do!" May declared, her eyes practically aglow in her determination. "Why don't we make a bet?"

"Uh... sure, why not?" Ash replied. "What are your conditions?"

"If either of us win, we'll get the vouchers," May said. "Of course, since there's four of us and four vouchers, neither of us are really going to miss out on the free meal, right?"

"Right... so what happens to the loser?" Ash asked.

"If you lose," May paused, smiling slyly, "then you have to wear a catgirl outfit for a day."

"What?" Ash exclaimed, stunned by her condition. "That's not fair! You're just trying to get me to cross-dress again! I knew you did that on purpose." His mind flashed back to the time they had tried to help a hopeless man in love with a woman. May's idea of helping had involved Ash dressing up as the woman. Her excuse was that she needed to coach him, as if she was telling the truth.

"Come on, May, don't you think that's being a bit hard on him?" Max asked. He seriously was glad his sister had never tried to do that to him. She did have a bit of a twisted imagination.

May just giggled. "Alright, Ash, in the unlikely event that I lose, which is not going to happen by the way, what punishment do you have in mind?" She doubted he could possibly think up anything too cruel for her so she wasn't terribly worried.

Ash fell silent for a few seconds, quietly fuming as he tried to think of something. There was no way he would lose this contest, not when his dignity was at stake.

"Do you even have a catgirl outfit?" Brock asked May.

"I sure do," May responded, causing the boys to recoil in surprise. If she had a catgirl outfit, how come they hadn't even seen it?

"Okay, I got it," Ash declared. "If you lose, you'll have to wear a Tentacool outfit."

May let out a horrified gasp.

"Wait a minute," Max spoke up, "where would you get a Tentacool outfit?"

Ash pointed toward a fancy dress store which just conveniently happened to be located nearby. Of course, there were various Pokémon themed outfits displayed in the window. May prayed that they didn't have a Tentacool outfit. Wait, why was she worrying? Of course she was going to win!

Unfortunately for them, Ash had to give up after just twenty six hotdogs and May after twenty nine. The winner managed to put away a whopping sixty hotdogs. They had never stood a chance.

And so, Ash and May glumly walked down the street, Ash dressed up as a catgirl and May as a Tentacool, with their heads hung low. Brock and Max walked behind them, struggling not to laugh at their predicament. People stopped and stared as they walked past.

"I'm sorry I wanted to make a bet," May muttered. She really meant it.

"Oh well, at least we had fun and we got to eat lots of delicious hotdogs." Ash patted his stomach.

"Mmm." May nodded. "Those hotdogs were wonderful. I wish I could do it all over again."


End file.
